1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filling transfer apparatus for bone cement with a cylindrical mixing container which is upwardly open and to a filling transfer piston which can be inserted therein, which is releasably connected to the sleeve of a cement injector and which has an opening through which the mixed bone cement can be transferred into the sleeve by a pressing down of the filling transfer piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A filling transfer apparatus of this kind is described in detail in EP-A-0 261 182. The latter however has the disadvantage that a filling transfer piston which is wetted by liquid bone cement must first be drawn out of a mixing container and must be disconnected from the actual injector in order to place on an ejection piston corresponding to the inner crosssection of the injector. In this, liquid bone cement should neither be sucked backwards nor spilled nor distributed to the surroundings.